Welcome Home
by Mrs.DelkoWolfe
Summary: My first one shot. What Ardeth arrives home to after the Mummy Returns. R&R Please. ArdethxOC


**This is my first one shot, about what Ardeth came home to after the Mummy Returns. I hope you like it. R&R please**.

**Welcome Home**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"He is dead Indira!" Raja, an elder, yelled at the wife of the Medjai Cheiftain. "No!! No Ardeth is alive!!" Indira Bey yelled back at the elder, as tears poured down her face.

"Indira please" Kontar another elder said to the Cheiftains wife with a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Indira you are this villages best dancer and singer and even though Ardeth is gone he would still want you to dance as a welcome for his men. Indira please....for Ardeth" Kontar said rubbing the womans back as she cried. Nodding Indira left rhe elders tent and went into the one she shared with Ardeth.

Looking at his robes hanging she grabbed them and hunged them to herself. They smelt like him. Sighing Indria slipped on on of the robes and wrapped it around herself as she prepared for the evening celebration in honor of the return of Ardeth's men. She sadly smiled as she rembered that dancing is how they first met. She had danced soldiers after the war with the savage Bedouins. Indira and Ardeth had caught each others eye that night. Joining in the dance Ardeth bowed to Indira before dancing with her.

Secretly Indir had always thought that the young Cheiftain was very handsome, but she knew that a lowly dancer and singer such as herself stood no chance agains one of the elders daughters when it came to marriage with the young chieftain. But here he was dancing with her. And when she sang he gave his undivided attention, and was the first to stand in applause. After that night Ardeth had taken many oppertunities as possible to get to know her.

Two months later that were bethrothed and six months after that they were married. Indira could hardly believe it when she woke up next to Ardeth the day after their wedding. She rolled over whwen she realized that an arm was holding her. Looking down she smiled at the sleeping face of Ardeth. He stirred and pulled her down to him. She was surprised and laughed as her tickled her neck with his facial hair. " Ardeth" she giggled as he made love to her again that morning, because secretly Ardeth had always loved Indira even though he did so form a as she dressed for the celebration she couldn't help but shed a few tears for her husband. Indira wiped her face and walked swiftly to the grand tent that would host the festivities for the night.

Looking over the village from a sand dune Ardeth say the figure of his wife rush toward the the tent and guided his horse to rush in that direction. He could tell that by her motion that she believed him dead. He silently whispered a prayer to Allah that he would get there before the dance had begun. Sadly he had no such luck. He walked into the tent during the middle of the dance. The music and rhythm of the dancers had gotten faster, and Indira's body moved in time. Suddenly there was a gasp throughout the tent. Ardeth looked and saw that Indira had fallen, something that never had happened. Ardeth ran toward his wife who was weeping.

"Indira are you hurt?" He asked as she held the woman in his arms. "No Ardeth I'm not ok!!" She said before realizing what she had said and who she was speaking to her. Looking up she saw the rougish smile of her husband and tackled him to the ground in a hug. "Ardeth!!" she yelled in joy as she kissed his face. "Oh Ardeth we all thought...I thought..." she said but was silenced by her husband. " I know. But I'm here I'm home" Ardeth said to her calmly.

Standing and lifting Indira with him Ardeth raised his hand as the music once again started up and they danced in the same manner that they had the night they met. Once the music ended the Cheiftain scooped his wife into his arms and carried her off to their tent. Opening the flap for her he laughed as she pulled him in behind her. Before he could react her lips were against his in a passionate kiss. Responding Ardeth made love to his wife with out hesitation.

Hours later Ardeth lay above his wife with his elbow on his pillow and his head in his hand looking at her face. "Your beautiful" Ardeth whispered to her. Smiling she looked up at him. He noticed a spark in her eyes that had not been there before. He looked at her as if asked her what she needed to tell him. Moving his hand down she placed it on her stomach and held it there. Telling Ardeth all he needed to know. Smiling he kissed his wife with all he had. "Indira your sure?" he asked in slight dibelief. "Yes I'm sure Ardeth. Your going to be a father" Indira said to her husband.

Kissing her again the two laid and whispered of their love to each other until the morning sun rose over the sand dunes of the Sahara and shed light on the village. Indira smiled and drifted off to sleep but night before whispering something very important to her husband. "Welcome home Ardeth" she whipered as she fell asleep in the strong loving arms of her husband. Smiling Ardeth kissed her head. "Goodnight Indira my love" he said before falling asleep next to his wife.


End file.
